Fuego y Hielo juntos en un mismo reino
by Kasumi-nee
Summary: Suzuno es el príncipe del reino de hielo y Nagumo es el príncipe del reino de fuego , los reinos de ambos siempre han estado en conflicto pero ahora los tiempos han cambiado y los padres de ambos han tenido la soluciones para que la paz reine en los dos reinos. Varias parejas mas. Advertencias: mprg,lemon,malas palabras ? Lo se! mal summary
1. tachan! sorpresas!

******Kasumi: Hola Holita si soy yo! y aquí vengo con mi segundo fic en esta pagina! ¿Como están? espero que mejor que yo TT^TT ando resfriada ¬3¬ **

**Umiko: Hello!*sacando micrófono,gafas y papeles* aquí vamos!**

**Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a ninguna de las dos ya que es propiedad de Level-5 aunque nosotras lo utilicémonos para beneficio para nada inocentes uwu**

**Kasumi*llorando* snif si fuera mio snif**

**Umiko: espero que les guste, ya ya Kasumi-nee no llores mas y ponte a escribir la conty de siendo nekos ¬3¬**

**Kasumi: si mi capitana TT^TT**

**Umiko: Bueno acá les dejamos el primer cap y sentimos si es corto uwu**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Tachan! Sorpresa!**

**/POV Suzuno/**

Una nañana fria como siempre en el reino de hielo mas conocido como Diamond Dust,me encontraba debajo de las sabanas con unas muy pocas ganas de levantarme aun que uno de mis sirviente vino a despertarme como siempre para cumplir mis obligaciones fui a bañarme y luego baje a desayunar al lado de mis padres los reyes de Diamond Dust bueno asi llamaron a nuestro reino para ahorrarse decir el reino de hielo, por que son vagos y no quieren hablar tanto je! a mi no me engañan ,pero, bueno donde deje mi educación? me llamo Suzuno Fuusuke mas conocido como Gazelle,tengo 14 años,soy de estatura-mediana,de tez morena(N/A: ni yo se o.O si andan en un reino de hielo sera que ara sol ? Y si hace sol el hielo no se deretira?XDD) peliblanco,de ojos azul-zafiro, soy serio, frió,orgullo,testarudo y si lo reconozco mm creo que ya nada mas(N/A:anti-social y sádico) ejem como iba contando antes de ser interrumpido DOS VECES por la autora de este loco fic (N/A: pero si no soy buena haciendo fic de humor TT^TT) ejem tres veces ya me estoy empezando a cabrear mejor desayuno!

Padre de Suzuno: Hijo mio tengo algo que contarte-me dijo mi padre serio como siempre no se a veces pienso como seria mi padre si dejara de ser así de serio

Suzuno: que me quieres contar ,padre?-conteste mientras lo miraba era un hombre alto de tez algo bronceada aunque no se como la tiene así (N/A:como ya dije no lo se TT^TT) el color de su cabellera era como la de mi madre y la mia y el color de ojos igual bueno casi todos los de ese reino tenian esas caracteristicas.

Madre de Suzuno: Veras hijo tenemos que contarte algo muy importante que puede que cambie nuestras vidas ,sabes que el Diamond Dust es un reino muy fuerte con bueno terrenos y el Promience quiere sus terrenos por eso hay mucho conflicto entre nuestro reino y el de ellos-me dijo mi madre mientras me tomaba de la mano aunque actuara como siempre sabia que algo le preocupaba.

Suzuno: Si lo se, madre estoy consiente de eso,pero, que es lo que puede hacer que nuestro reino y el promience dejen de estar en guerra?-le pregunte algo intrigado, como pueden ver el Pormience es el nombre de uno de los 5 reinos mas poderosos a parte del mio aun que el verdadero nombre del Promience es el reino de fuego pero le cambiaron el nombre por lo mismo que mi reino se llama Diamond Dust y no reino de hielo.

Padre de suzuno: hijo sabemos que eres consiente de eso, asi que el rey de promience y yo tubimos una plactica para ver que podiamos hacer ya que el quiero parte de nuestro reino y nosotos queremos parte del suyo asi que nos pusimos de acuerdo y ...-mire a mi padre algo preocupado

Suzuno: Y que decidieron padre?-le pregunte ya algo asustado

Madre de Suzuno: decidieron que tu el principe de Diamond y el de Promience se casen para asi dejar los conflictos-me dijo mi madre mientras me tenian agarrado de la mano y vi a los ojos a la mujer que tanto admiró

Suzuno: PERO COMO SE LES OCURRE COMPROMETERME CON EL PRINCIPE DE PROMIENCE!-les grite aunque me daba pena gritarles sobretodo a mi madre a la mujer que tanto admiró vi como sus hermosos ojos color azul-zafiro se cristalizaban cosa que me partio el corazon y me senti culpable por eso

Madre de Suzuno: Hi..jo yo..yo lo siento mucho-escuche como su voz se quebraba con cada palabra que decia- si por mi fuera jamas hubiera decidido eso

Padre de Suzuno: Hijo-me llamo mi padre

Suzuno: Que quieres padre? Alguna desagradable noticia mas?-Pregunte muy enfadado y en eso mi madre se pone de pie,se me acerca y me un beso en la frente para luego susurrarme un''Lo siento mucho'' y salir de ahí

Padre de Suzuno: Lo siento hijo pero no estamos para tener tus berriches que se que casi nunca tienes ,pero deves de hacerlo por tu reino como futuro rey de Diamon Dust-escuche decir a mi padre mientras se ponia de pie y salia del comedor dejandome a mi solo.

**/En Promience/ (POV Nagumo)**

Hacia calooor~ pero por lo menos hacia calor no como en alguna partes que hace frio aunque estemos en Invierno aca en Promience parece verano por fin llegue al comedor siii~ desayuno! me senté a un lado de mi padre y en el otro lado estaba mi madre mm el desayuno se ve delicioso! si por fin comiditaa yupii! bueno perdón por no presentarme antes, me llamo Nagumo Haruya mas conocido como Burn tengo 15 años,soy pelirojo y tengo un tulipán de peinado y si escucharon bien un tulipán de peinado ¿ Algún problema con eso?, oji-ámbar de tez morena así debajo de mis ojos tengo unas marcas que no se que son pero eso da igual mm y como soy eso no les importa por cierto soy el príncipe de Promience aunque mi reino en tiempos atrás era llamado el reino de fuego pero esta mejor ahora ya que no ahí que complicarse diciendo todo el rato el reino de fuego esto y aquello.

Padre de Nagumo: Buenos Días hijo-dijo mi padre y empezó a desayunar seguido de mi madre y yo

Nagumo: Buenos días padre,madre-le conteste

Madre de Nagumo: Buenos Días,hijo, tenemos que contarte algo muy muy importante, vale?-Me dijo mi madre una peliroja su cabello llegaba hasta la cintura y era liso, sus ojos eran verdes claro de tez morena, bueno los que le voy a decir es un secreto ¿ok? No le cuenten a nadie o los mato¿entendieron? En secreto soy un admirador de mi linda y hermosa madreee~~ pero claro esta que no se lo dire jump.

Nagumo: Que es eso tan importante?-pregunte mientras los miraba

Padre de Nagumo: Hijo te vas a casar con el príncipe de Diamond Dust-dijo sin rodeos mi padre mientras terminaba de padre era un hombre alto,pelirojo con un tulipan de peinado,oji-ambar y de tez morena en total soy una replica de el pero de 15 años.

Nagumo: Vale-dije sin mucho interes hasta que cai en cuenta- COMO QUE ME VOY A CASAR!-grite y mi padre sonrio arrogante

Padre de Nagumo: no grites que me duele la cabeza-dijo mi padre poniendose de pie como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, a ver que vas a casar a tu hijo con un estupido niñito mimado de Diamond Dust , ok me da igual casarme pero con UN NIÑO DE DIAMOND DUST! a ver que somos diferentes yo ODIO el frió y en cambio a el LE GUSTA el frió snif me quieren enterrar vivo snif mis papis no me quieren

Madre de Nagumo: Pues te casaras y mañana iremos a visitar a tu prometido-Dijo mi madre que termino de desayunar y se fue a no se donde.

Nagumo: Yo que hice para merecer esto?-lloriqueaba pero con una buena razón por que yo Hiroto Kiyama are lo posible para no casarme o si no juro que me tiro a un rió desnudo(N/A: que no te llamabas Nagumo Haruya?) pero calla autora estúpida! que no ves que ahora me llamo hiroto Kiyama ademas no me pienso tirar a un río desnudo nuu que frió! pero seguiré siendo Nagumo Haruya

**/De vuelta en Diamond Dust/(POV Suzuno)**

Paseé por los jardines reales con mi fiel y mejor amigo que aun que fuera un sirviente era con el unico que podia confiar en este palacio ya que aparte de el solo haba estúpidos traidores que solo buscan a cercarse a mi solo para ver se superiores a los demás en cambio mido no era así mido estaba conmigo por amistad no como los demás que solo buscan ser mejor que los demás ja! que estúpidos por algo no me gusta mucho la gente

Suzuno: Mido-chan que de vería hacer?-dije mientras daba un largo suspiro y mire al peliverde que estaba enfrente mio

Midorikawa: Principe, de vería hacerle caso a los reyes-Decia mientras me miraba con algo de melancolía

Suzuno: ahh no hay mas opciones,verdad?-dije mientras miraba al cielo

Midorikawa: No, no las ahí y antes de que se me olvide la Reina me dijo que le comunicara que su prometido y príncipe de Promience vendrá mañana para conocerlo-Me dijo mido y por poco me caigo de la silla donde estaba kami-sama dime te he echo algo yo para merecer esto y si es así como lo arreglo?!

Suzuno: Vale,Reize-lo llame por su apodo y el sonrió de lado al escuchar ''ese'' nombre

Midorikawa: Gazelle que quieres?-me hablo y después soltó una risilla

Suzuno: mmm y si me escapo?-le pregunte mientras lo miraba

Midorikawa: no creo que sea buena idea-me contesto y se puso de pie-ya oscureció-me dijo se nota que habíamos estado hablando las horas libres que me quedaban y ya era hora de irse a dormir

Suzuno: cierto que rápido paso el día y yo que quería que tardara-le dije mientras me ponía de pie y me dirigía a la salida seguido por midorikawa

* * *

**Umiko:Bueno hasta aquí lo dejamos que ya es muy tarde y no quiero que me castiguen por andar despierta tan tarde.**

**Kasumi: Espero que no sea tan corto TT^TT**

**Umiko: si esperamos que no sea tan corto u.u*sacando micrófono y papeles que se los pasa a Kasumi***

**Kasumi: sigo preguntando de donde los sacas*los cojo***

**Umiko: ni yo misma se uwu**

**Kasumi: Vamos con el show de preguntas tontas de Kasumi&Umiko**

**Umiko: desde cuando tenemos un show de preguntas?**

**Kasumi: desde ahora,ok empecemos**

**1º.¿Que les pareció? es aceptable?**

**2º¿Quieren ver mas parejas?**

**3º.¿Sera capaz de ponerle algo de humor?**

**4º.¿Es corto?**

**5º.¿Por que preguntare tanto?**

**6º.¿Me dejaran Review's,amenazas o tomatazos? pero dejen Review's por suzu&mido plzz**

**Kasumi&Umiko: Y con esto acaba el Show de preguntas tontas de Kasumi&Umiko **

**YANEE~~**


	2. Conociéndonos

**Kasumi & Umiko: Hola llegamos con la conty de este fic **

**Umiko: muchísimas gracias por los Review's le pasa un micrófono y unos papeles a kasumi* ten kasu-chan**

**Kasumi*con el micrófono y los papeles* vamos a ello**

**Mary-chan que bien que te gusto n.n y por supuesto que esas parejas que me dijistesos goenjixkaze gomen pero es que no me gusta esa pareja **

**Umiko: como diría Mido-chan con sus típicos refranes ''Para gustos colores'' XDDDD**

**Kasumi: bueno como saben al final del cap estaremos nosotras con ''El Show de las Tontas Preguntas de Kasumi & Umiko'' jejeje como siempre serán 6 XDD**

**Kasumi & Umiko: bueno a leer! mis querid s lector s nwn **

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Conociéndonos**

**/POV Suzuno/**

Al día siguiente me desperto midorikawa como todas las mañanas,me fui a bañar,me vesti y baje a desayunar con mis padres, bueno exactamente hice lo que siempre hago todas las mañanas, solo que en esta mañana he estado muy nervioso y más si mi madre mira desesperada el reloj y me dice lo feliz que esta de que me vaya a casar yo pienso que mientras dormiamos alguien vino y me cambio a mi mama. Ya eran las 3:00 de la tarde y yo estaba en el pueblo jugando futboll soccer con unos chicos y ahi tambien estaba midorikawa,cuando acabo el partido nos despedimos y volvimos al castillo, cuando llegamos me fui siguilosamente a mi cuarto con mi amigo peliverde y me cambie de ropa y baje al salon donde me esperaban mis padres.

Padre de Suzuno: Hijo mio espero que te comportes, no quiero discusiones tontas ¿entendido?-Me dice mi padre esto era lo que me faltaba como si yo nunca me portara bien

Suzuno: Si padre-le conteste algo fastidiado ,voltee a ver a mi madre y allí estaba ella sonriendo metida en su mundo

Padre de Suzuno: Bueno cariño, tranquilízate-le dijo mi padre a mi madre mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que casi no pude ver

En eso entra midorikawa diciendo que los reyes de Promience ya estaban aquí, así que nos fuimos a donde estaban ellos, mientras nos dirigimos hacia el jardín real ,ya que hay nos estarían esperan ellos, estube pensando como seria mi prometido la verdad no me inportaba como fuera, ok, aquien engaño? yo no me quiero casar con un tio arrogante, tonto, maleducado, etc... Cuando llegamos al jardín real allí estaban los reyes de Promience con el príncipe y prometido mio lo que alcance a ver era su cabellera roja con un tulipán...esperen ¿CON UN TULIPÁN? que ...peinado mas ...raro, Kami-sama no me quieres? te echo algo? RESPONDOME! creo que debería ir a visitar a Aprhodi para que me ayude en esto uff sera que mal estoy si viene hoy.

Padre de Suzuno: Buenas Tardes,sus majestades-se inclino un poco, pues era respeto ¿no?

Padre de Nagumo: Buenas Tardes a usted también-se inclino y extendió la mano a mi padre que con algo de desconfianza la agarro

Madre de Suzuno: Buenas tardes-dijo mientras se mantenía seria y pareciera que analizara a la mujer peliroja que estaba al lado del rey de Promience

Madre de Nagumo: Buenas tardes-sonrió mientras miraba a mi madre de pies a cabeza y luego giro el rostro a otro lado y sonrió de lado cosa que no me gusto

Nagumo: Buenas-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y nos miraba con fastidio cosa que hiso que frunciera en ceño

Suzuno: Buenas tardes-dijo educadamente como un príncipe debería ser, lo mire a los ojos y me quede sorprendido al ver de que color era, era de un color ámbar que no se por que pero me tenían hipnotizado así que decidí buscar con la mirada a mi peculiar amigo ,lo malo es que no lo encontré y bufe con algo de fastidio seguro que se había ido a saquear los helado que había en la nevera se fue sin mi snif que cruel snif yo que queria tambien saquear la nevera.

Padre de suzuno: Bueno suzuno hijo preséntate-me dijo mientras sonreía-

Suzuno: Si,padre-dije y voltee a ver al pelirojo que me sonreía -Me llamo Suzuno Fuusuke un gusto en conocerte-le dije al chico que estaba delante mio fríamente

Nagumo: bonito nombre-me dijo mientras sonreía- yo me llamo Nagumo Haruya, encantado de conocerte-me tendió la mano yo la mire y luego la cogí por respeto a no dejarlo con la mano tendida

Nos sentamos y nuestros padres se pusieron a hablar de cuando deberían a anunciar nuestro compromiso y nuestras madres se pusieron hablar de como seria la boda de que tenia que ser a lo grande, yo solo pude suspirar cansado de todo eso apoye mi cabeza en mi mano mientras miraba al peliverde que desde la ventana me hacia señas y caras divertidas y este estaba acompañado por un pelirojo no le di impotancia a ese chico y segui mirando a midorikawa.

Padre de Suzuno: Suzuno-me llamo mi padre y voltee a ver lo algo dudoso-si quieres puedes ir a jugar o hacer algo con Nagumo-me dijo mi padre sonriendo cosa que me sorprendio pero sabia que era una sonrisa falsa, lo fulmine con la mirada y el solo me miro fijamente.

Suzuno: si, padre-dije mientras me ponía de pie y mire al pelirojo que hiso lo mismo que yo-con permiso-dijimos a la vez empece a caminar acompañado de ese raro tulipán

Nagumo: Oye-me llamo como si nada y yo solo solté un pequeño gruñido

Suzuno: Que?-le respondí fríamente

Nagumo: Y que vamos hacer?-pregunto soltando una risa nerviosa

Suzuno: yo me iré a comer helado,no se que aras tu-dije mientras aceleraba el paso

Nagumo: o..oye que yo no conozco esto! por lo menos deberías enseñármelo-dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo provocando que parara de caminar y volteara a ver lo directo a esos hermosos ojos color ámbar, ok, suzuno Fuusuke creo que estas delirando.

Suzuno: ahh bueno pues vamos, pero primero mi helado-dije mientras lo miraba y luego mire mi brazo-mm podrías soltarme ya?-le pregunte mientras lo volvía a mirar

Nagumo: ahh lo siento-me dijo mientras me soltaba del agarre- jejeje como tu quieras-se rió nerviosamente

Nos adentramos al palacio y nos dirigimos a la cocina donde estaba mi mejor amigo peliverde acompañado de un chico que volteo a vernos era pelirojo,oji-verde, mas alto que mido y de tez blanca como si fuera papel.

Midorikawa: Hola Joven Suzuno-dijo mientras escondía detrás de la espalda un bote de helado

Suzuno: Mido! sabia que estaría saqueando la nevera como siempre-gruñí mientras le jalaba de las mejillas al oji-negro captando la atención de los dos pelirojos

Midorikawa: Lo...lo siento...suzu...su..suelta ...mis...mejillas-me dijo entrecortado

Suzuno: Me dejaste solo!-le dije mientras le soltaba las mejillas y me sentaba en uno de los asientos que había allí y mi amigo se dirijo a la nevera sacando un helado de Vainilla

Nagumo: con que aquí estabas hiroto-sonrió picaramente al otro pelirojo provocando que este otro se sonrojara lo que me pareció raro era que no me gusto como le había sonreído cosa que capto el peliverde

Hiroto: Si,estaba aquí pero seguro que no hice nada de lo que te estas imaginando-dijo mientras miraba a otro lado sonrojado seguí comiendo mi helado un poco celoso...¿celoso yo? vamos que lo acabo de conocer mm esto es a lo que Aprhodi se refiere mm se llamaba amor a primera vista ¿no?

Midorikawa: jajaja sera mejor que llame a Aprhodi no crees gaze...suzuno?No vaya hacer que se perdio por el camino jejeje-me pregunto mientras me sonreía retorcidamente ahh maldito mido! yo solomente asenti con la cabeza y el se fue a llamar a Aprhodi puff en que lio me he metido?

Nagumo: Aprhodi?-pregunto mientras me miraba

Hiroto: nmm no se de que me suena ese nombre-dijo el otro peli-rojo pensativo

Suzuno: Un amigo del Reino de Zeus-dije tranquilamente comiendo mi helado mientras los dos pelirojos me miraron incredulos y en eso lleguo mido

Midorikawa: Suzuno-me llamo el oji-negro , me baje del asiento y sali de ahi

/POV Nagumo/

Vi como salio del lugar, la verdad me interesa saber quien es ese tal Aprhodi mm no se por que pero me suena su nombre mmm siguo sin caer en cuenta ahhh que mas da ...Esperen se fue?! y ahora que hago yo? Si no conosco este lugar!

Nagumo: se..se..fue!-dije mientras señalaba por donde se habia ido

Hiroto: si se fue que no lo viste salir?-Me dice mi mejor amigo el principe de Genesis aunque para mi es el reino de los chiflados jajajaja es broma

Midorikawa: ohh no te preocupes yo te enseño el palacio junto al principe Kiyama-decia mientras sonreia pero esa sonrisa iba dirigida a Hiroto jojojo

Nagumo: gracias..etto..como te llamas?-Le pregunte con una sonrisa picara recibiendo una mirada fulminante de mi compañero peli-rojo

Midorikawa: etto...-se quedo un momento callado y yo lo mire con algo de duda

Nagumo: no tienes?-le pregunte probocando que agachara la cabeza

Suzuno: Si tiene-se escucho detras del peli-verde y este alzo la vista y le susurro algo al oido al principe de hielo ja! Bonito nombre ya se como llamarlo hielito que listo soy! jojojo

Hiroto: Y si tiene, por que no nos lo ha dicho?-pregunta mi fiel peli-rojo? Ok ya deliro

Suzuno: mm no se creo que se le comio la lengua el gato o no,Reize?-escuche decir del hielito cosa que hico que el moreno sonriera

Midorikawa: No,so..solo que mmm bueno tu me entiendes Gazelle-deci y salio corriendo de ahi me quede sorprendido por eso

/POV Suzuno/

Ohh me ha llamado por mi nombre de pila Midorikawa Ryuuji estas muerto corre lo que mas puedas por que nadie te salvara

Suzuno: MIDORIKAWA RYUUJI! VEN AQUI AHORA MISMO!-grite su nombre completo sin darme cuenta mientras un aura maligna me recorria el cuerpo

Midorikawa: NI HABLAR!-me grito mientras corria yo solo me acerque a la nevera coji un helado lo ate a una caña y mire a los otros dos peli-rojos en particular al oji-verde

Hiroto: Dijistes...Midorikawa...Ryuuji?-Me pregunta ese chico y yo traje duro me meti en un buen lio

Padre de Suzuno: Suzuno-se escucho de mi padre yo lo vi aterrorizado-Ya hablaremos de lo que acabas de hacer-decia mientras se iba

Suzuno: Ups me meti en un buen lio todo por culpa de Mido-suspire-vamos chicos-decia mientras iba con la caña de pescar y en menos de un minuto mido ya estaba ahi intentando agarrar el helado

Midorikawa: Suzuno eres malo-Me dijo imflando las mejillas para luego tirar el aire de ellas y voltear a ver al peli-rojo-Hiroto-susurro midorikawa

Suzuno: Vamos haruya deveriamos dejarlos solos-se escucho friamente de mi hasta que siento que alguien me rodea con sus brasos por atras-Tienes 2 minutos para soltarme o te castro-Dije con voz de ultratumba

X1: ohh vamos suzuno, mas que vengo rapido a visitarte a ti~~-escucho decir pero aun asi no me giro ¿para que? Si se que es ese rubio afeminado que se cree un Dios

Suzuno: aja lo que tu digas Aprhodi-pronunciaba mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras-Vamos Haruya,Aprhodi-pronunció mientras subia unas escaleras hasta lleguar a una torre

Nagumo: Asi que tu eres Aprhodi-Esuche que dijo algo...¿arrogante?

Aprhodi: Y tu eres Nagumo el prometido de Suzuno-Le dijo mi amigo rubio con una sonrisa.

Suzuno: Bueno chicos yo les dejo aqui,vale?-decia mientras se ponia de pie

Nagumo: espera! no me dejes aqui que no conosco esto!-Me dijo mientras me sostenia del brazo

Suzuno: ahh cierto, se me olvido-le dije-ok,te enseñare el lugar-Voltie a mirar a mi brazo-¿me sueltas el brazo?-le pregunte creo que ya es la segunda vez que le digo lo mismo

Nagumo: lo siento-me solto

Suzuno: Vamos-antes de que pudiera enprender camino

Aprhodi: moo~ Suzu-chan vengo aqui, preocupado por ti,para que tu me dejes de lado eres tan cruel~~-me dijo afuro lo voltee a mirar

Suzuno:no te dejo lado-suspiro-ya que cuando dije que le enseñare el lugar te incluyo a ti-dije mientras miraba friamente al rubio

Aprhodi: aja mejor vamos a ver si esta vez puedo ver tu habitacion-Me decia el rubio mientras babeaba

Suzuno: sigue asi y jamas llegaras a casarte con Atsuya-le dije de inmediato

Aprhodi: NOOOO! espera cojo mis cosas me voy a violar que diga hablar de como quiero que me entierren -dijo medio asustado ja! Sie esque de verdad

Suzuno: ohh yo tendria cuidado con el mayor de los fubuki's,Aprhodi-dije mientras caminaba

Aprhodi: Gra...gracias por recordarmelo-me decia mientras su autoestima-Me...has...destrozado...mis..sueños-vi como se enconjia y caminaba deprimido

Nagumo: wooo tu eres el prometido de Atsuya?!-Decia sorprendido

/POV Nagumo/

Aprhodi: Si, lo conoces?-me pregunta mientras me miraba mal

Suzuno: Conoces a Atsuya?-me pregunta ahora mi prometido aunque desde que nos encontramos con midorikawa el prometido desaparecido de Hiroto y ahora viene este rubio no he podido a veriguar como es aunque seguro que es un niño mimado

Nagumo: Si lo conosco gracias a un amigo de un reino cercano al mio-les dije mientras los miraba algo interesado

Hiroto: hablas de goenji?-escuche que dicen a mis espaldas

Suzuno: y Mido?-pregunta el hielito

Midorikawa: Aqui estoy-Se escucha que dice alguien por detras de hiroto y se ve una cabellera verde detras de el

Suzuno: Y que me tienes que contar?-decia el hielito al heladito wooo eso rimo jajajaja hielito heladito lero lero ehh esperen me desvio.

Midorikawa: Sii! Que no vale la pena huir-escuche decir del heladito y vi como señalada al hielito-Si intentas huir de tu compromiso te juro que ahi estare yo para traerte de vuelta y sabes que no deverias hacerme enojar Gazelle-trago saliba con lo que dice el prometido de hiroto

Suzuno: O por kami-sama mido...te pusistes serio...-Mire a Suzuno y ahora que lo pienso dijo Gazelle? Haci se llamaba un amigo mio cuando mi abuelo me traia de pequeño a este reino pero claro esta que siempre veniamos disfrazados de pobres para que la gente no sospechara y un dia jugando futlboll soccer lo conoci ese chico que me robo el corazon ahh estoy delirando aunque me encantaria volver a verlo

Nagumo:¿Gazelle? Que no te llamas Suzuno?-Pregunte ahh que tonta pregunta hice

Suzuno: Si, me llamo Suzuno y Gazelle es mi nombre de pila para cuando salgo del pueblo siempre lo he usado desde que era pequeño-me contesta y yo solo puedo sudar frio no puede ser! Kami-sama dime que esto e suna broma

Hiroto: Ohh igual que tu Nagumo-Dice hiroto y se me ocurrio una gran idea.

Nagumo: Ya se! Y si todos decimos nuestros nombres de pila?-ohh esto es una gran idea si el hielito reacciona cuando digo mi nombre de pila seguro que es el!

Aprhodi: por mi vale

Midorikawa: Vale!

Suzuno: ok

Hiroto: Cuando quieras!

Nagumo: Burn

Suzuno: Gazelle-escucho que dice como si nada ahh lo sabia el no es ese chiquillo que conoci

Hiroto: Grand

Midorikawa: Reize

Aprhodi: Aprhodi-voltee a ver a ese chico rubio

Nagumo: oye rubio, que asi no te llamas?-este chico si es raro

Aprhodi: Mi verdadero nombre es Afuro Terumi

Padre de Nagumo: Haruya hijo ya no tenemos que ir-decia mi padre

Madre de Suzuno: Hijo, te iras con haruya-kun y sus padres-decia la madre del cubo de hielo andante...que va venir conmigo?!

Suzuno: O..ok-escucho que dice sin ganas

Emprendimos camino a mi reino, mis padres iban en un carruaje a parte, en cambio suzuno,midorikawa,hiroto,afuro y yo íbamos en otro aunque no se que hacia afuro ahí mm ese chico me esta callendo mal

* * *

**Kasumi: espero que no sea corto TT^TT**

**Umiko: bueno creo que nos desviamos con este capitulo mm no me convence mucho**

**Kasumi: ni a mi no se por que pero escribí algo que no quería osea quería meterle mas trama y mira con lo que salgo uwu**

**Umiko: ya ya eres una escritora que cuando tiene una idea y la intenta escribir se desvía del camino jejeje**

**Kasumi: Bueno bueno que l s lector s sabrán si les gusta o no uwu espero que si TT^TT que me esforcé para hacerlo largo**

**Umiko&Kasumi: Y aquí vamos con ''El Show de las tontas preguntas de Kasumi & Umiko'' son 6 como siempre jejeje**

**Kasumi: te toca a ti umi-chan**

**Umiko: ok!*saco micrófono y papeles de color azul***

**Kasumi: ¬¬ tendré que revisar esta habitación para saber de donde sacas eso**

**Umiko: ahh bueno has lo que quieras!**

**1º Les gusto?**

**2º Esta corto?**

**3º Quieren que vaya rapido o lento? XD**

**4º Que creen que pase en reino de Promience?**

**5º Tendremos que quitar este show?**

**6º Merecemos Review's?**

**Kasumi & Umiko: Chao! se cuidan besos XD**


	3. Llegaron los problemas!

**Hola minna! perdón la tardanza pero la inspiración no llega y pues estaba algo ocupada pero acá les traigo la conti**

**Muchas Gracias por los Review y me han echo muy feliz~~ Perdón que no los puedo contestar pero es que tengo algo de prisa**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ya que le pertenece ha Level-5 yo solo uso sus personajes para escribir cosas buenas e inocentes(?)**

**Bueno acá les dejo la conti! espero que la disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Llegaron los problemas!**

** /POV Nagumo/**

Después de llegar a mi reino me encontré con una para nada grata sorpresa y pensaran que puede ser eso? Pues ahí estaba ella mi novia secreta eres mas baja que yo, pelinaranja,oji-azul,tez algo bronceada mm y no se como mas la definiría Se llama Hasuike An le decimos rean viene de otro reino solo que no me acuerdo como se llama. Mis padres entraron al castillo y solo dijeron ''no tarden en entrar'' y se fueron.

An: Haru!-me dice mientras me abraza

Nagumo: dejame!-la alejo de mi con muchísimo fastidio bueno tengo que actuar no?

Suzuno: Ohh y quien es ella?-pregunta mi prometido con tono burlón

An: Pues soy...

Haruya: Es una amiga-no deje que terminara de hablar ya que sabia que saldría con alguna estupidez ok no solo saldría con la verdad

Afuro: y como te llamas?-le pregunta ese rubio afeminado

An: que te importa niña!-le dijo mientras me abrazaba del cuello

Hiroto: An no deberías hablar así y lo sabes-se escucho de mi fiel amigo Hiroto, sálvame de esta loca por favor!

An: no quiero,estúpido!-dijo muy enojada esa niñata loca y ahora si amo casarme con ese niño de Diamond Dust

Midorikawa: no le hables así a hiroto-kun!-me sorprendió que ese chico tan alegre y tranquilo se viera enojado ahora mismo

Ulvida: y tu quien crees que eres como para llamarle así?-escucho que dicen a mis espaldas

Hiroto: Ulvida que haces tu acá?-pregunta Hiroto así que la que esta tras de mi es Ulvida otra niñata loca dios el mundo esta lleno de locos!

Afuro: ¿Ulvida?-pregunta el rubio afeminado

Ulvida: Pues vine a acompañar a mi amiga An a ver a su queridisimo Haruya-Le decía mientras bueno yo veo que aquí va a ver pelea ya que ese peliverde parece celoso y el hielito estaba tranquilo observando todo .

Hiroto: con que es eso-decía Hiroto como si nada claro es que a el no le importa para nada

Ulvida: si-Ulvida estaba mirando mal al amigo del hielito debe de ser por que llamo a Hiroto ''hiroto-kun''

Midorikawa: hiroto-kun quien es ella?-Y a qui va la rabia de la bruja de Ulvida!

Ulvida: Quien sea yo no te importa niñata-Le dijo muy enojada ya que salio detrás mio y fulmino con la mirada al pobre de midorikawa.

Midorikawa: No soy una niña!-le grito el heladito parece que la bruja de Ulvida lo enojo mucho mas

Ulvida: Cállate estúpido afeminado!-Uy creo que Ulvida no debió decir eso y ahora que me fijo suzuno se estaba acercando a los demás que raro si estaba alejado de nosotros

Afuro: Oh my god la que se va a montar!-si por que el helado de midorikawa y la bruja de Ulvida están que se matan

Suzuno: Mira mocosa-Escucho que dice el hielito enojado-Me da igual que te metas con alguien pero con mi amigo jamas,lo captas?-decía muy enojado pero se que la bruja de Ulvida no se callara por nada del mundo

Ulvida:Perdona niñata? Quien te crees tu para hablarme de esa forma!-vi como empujo a suzuno,Afuro y midorikawa palidecieron y no se el por que

Midorikawa: Gazelle no pasa nada! Ya sabes que estoy acostumbrado a que me digan así,no hace falta molestarse-decía molesto

Suzuno: tienes razón mido-miró mal a Ulvida- ademas no vale la pena discutir con alguien como ella-dijo como si nada ahí la que se va a montar

Afuro: vamos chicos, creo que sera mejor que entremos-decía mientras sonreía nervioso la verdad que esta gente le gusta meterse en problemas y no soy el adecuado para decir eso jajajaja

Haruya: tienes razón mejor entremos!-dije mientras los arrastraba adentro del castillo aun que me hubiera gustado seguir viendo como se pelean no quiero que me regañen por andar fuera del castillo tanto tiempo y mas si me acompaña mi futuro...esposo jamas lo amare!

**/POV Suzuno/**

Después de a verme peleado con esa zorra, ese tulipán-baka nos arrastro dentro de su castillo y la verdad tengo curiosidad de eso que dijo esa tal Ulvida ''La Bruja'' aun que en verdad se llama Reina Yagami y viene del reino de la maldad junto a An Hasuike mas conocida como Rean ''La pequeña Bruja'' si por mi fuera me iría de acá hace mucho calor! y lo peor de todo es que están esas dos brujas. Por cierto ya estábamos dentro del castillo era muy lindo pero no mas que el mio, el tulipán-baka nos llevo hasta el salón donde nos dejo ahí un momento ya que tenia algo muy importante que hacer,cuando se fue el lugar se puso muy tenso entre todos nos mirábamos , las ''Las Princesas Del Mal'' nos miraban mal a midorikawa y a mi,se preguntaran por que dije princesas del mal bueno es que ellas cuando andan juntas para en algún lado se les llama así por que por donde pisan siembran el mal,eso dicen aun que para mi solo son unas niñatas mimadas.

Ulvida: Bueno y puedo sabes que hacen ustedes por acá príncipe de Diamond , príncipe de Zeus y príncipe de Géminis Storm-dijo mientras nos miraba- que yo sepa ustedes dos-nos señalo a mido y a mi- no conocen a Hiro-kun y Haruya o me equivoco?-nos miraba mal y sabia que no le habíamos caído para nada bien yo solo asentí con la cabeza como dándole a entender que tenia razón

Afuro: pues es que suzuno el príncipe de Diamond se casara con Nagumo el príncipe de prominence-dijo lo mas de tranquilo mientras sonreía

An: Que mi Haru se casara con ese!-dijo o mejor dicho casi grito ''La pequeña Bruja''

Hiroto: Si se casara con suzuno por orden de sus padres-decía mientras se acercaba a la chica y la abrazaba que es lo que pasa acá? cada vez entiendo menos!

Midorikawa: Hiroto-kun que es lo que pasa? cada vez entiendo menos de lo que pasa!-decía mientras los miraba con recelo y con una sonrisa como era peculiar en el.

Afuro: mido-chan tiene razón yo tampoco entiendo que es lo que esta pasando-decía mientras los miraba como replicando una explicación

Haruya: bueno eso se los diré yo..pero mas adelante ..-se escucho al lado mio y me acorde que yo estaba apoyado a la derecha del marco de la puerta así que el estaría a mi izquierda voltee a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados

Suzuno: Y por que no lo haces ahora?-le pregunte con frialdad la verdad tanto suspenso me cabrea!

Haruya: ya dije que mas adelante-me dijo mientras volteaba a ver a esa chica pelinaranja

An: Haru no me dijiste que te ibas a casar!-vi como lo abrazaba y se ponía a llorar-pensé snif que algún día te casarías conmigo snif-bien y ahora esto! por que dije que si vendría si me hubiera quedado en casa para poder jugar fútbol pero no! tenias que decir que si!

Afuro: Waa pues eso es un problema entonces-decía mientras los miraba- a ver lo mas seguro es que Haruya y suzuno no vaya a sentir nada entre ello-hablaba con tranquilidad mientras yo lo miraba mal-así que An seras su amante!-termino de decir eso y se rió-es broma!

An: pues es buena idea! aun que yo quiero a Haru-kun solo para mi!-dijo mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte y le daba un beso en la mejilla mientras me miraba

Suzuno: Si lo quieres es todo tuyo-dije mientras cerraba los ojos

Midorikawa: ademas es raro que suzu-chan se enamore de alguien! jejejeje-dijo mido mientras reía

Afuro: muy cierto! ademas de que anda esperando a esa persona que le robo el corazón cuando era pequeño-al escuchar lo que dijo abrí los ojos y me le quede viendo mal

Midorikawa: como dicen: ''Si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerto''-dijo con sus típicos refranes!

Hiroto: muy cierto! y se puede saber quien es esa persona?-pregunto el prometido de midorikawa aun que no se si lo seguirá siendo pero bueno

Suzuno: no te importa -le dije mientras lo miraba con frialdad

Ulvida: ey tu la peliverde-dijo Ulvida como si nada y mido volteo a verla-sabes que te casaran con Osamu?-Ay dios! con Osamu? esto esta mal! Osamu no por San Aphrodi y todos los dioses del olimpo! Y se preguntaran por que dije san aprhodi y no afrodita,verdad? Pues por que no se se me vino a la mente.

Midorikawa: COMO?!-grito todo asustado bueno quien no lo estaría? si la persona que veías como tu hermano mayor casi te viola pues es algo traumatizante-Corre! suzu huyamos del país no volvamos nunca!-decía mientras me zarandeaba y esperen cuando llego hasta mi?

Afuro: ok! yo dejo que vivan conmigo y mi queridisimo Atsuya!-propuso

Suzuno: mido no me zarandees! y por mi vale

Hiroto: no creen que están exagerando?

Haruya: que pasa? tienen algo encontrar de Osamu?

Ulvida: Ohh así que ese rumor sobre Osamu y midorikawa es cierto?

An: Dios! jamas pensé eso de Osamu-san

Afuro:¿Que rumores?

Midorikawa: Que había rumores de eso?! huyamos suzu! no quiero que me pase como la otra vez!

Suzuno: Afuro no sabes de los rumores?

Haruya: es que ese rumor es cierto?

Hiroto: en verdad eso hizo Osamu?

An: Por lo que parece si es cierto,eso de que Osamu intento violar al pobre de midorikawa

Ulvida: pero eso no queda ahí ya que Osamu amenazo a mido-chan para que escapara un día antes de casarse

Suzuno: si eso es cierto ,pero lo que no saben ustedes es cual fue la amenaza

Afuro: suzuno me contó que Osamu estaba totalmente obsesionado con mido-chan , que no quería que se casara con Hiroto y que la amenaza fue muy espeluznante

Hiroto: y cual fue la amenaza?

Haruya: Mido-chan nos puedes contar todo?

Midorikawa: si puedo

**/FLASH BACK/POV Midorikawa/**

Faltaban 3 días para casarme con hiroto-kun cuando Osamu me invito a quedarme un día a dormir en su castillo yo acepte ya que Osamu era como mi hermano mayor y sabia que no me pasaría nada, cuando llegamos note que Osamu estaba muy nervioso y distraído me propuso jugar con el a muchas cosas lo pase muy bien con el jugando a Mario kart,a las cartas,al ajedrez que por cierto me gano el,a una competición de helado que gane yo, al llegar la noche Osamu me acompaño a mi cuarto como siempre hacia pero estaba actuando raro ya que lo veía mas pensativo.

Midorikawa: Osamu-nii estas bien?

Osamu: si mido-chan estoy bien

Midorikawa: pues no lo parece,sabes que me lo puedes contar

Osamu: ya llegamos

Midorikawa: me lo contaras?

Osamu: si si te contare pero primero entremos

Entramos al cuarto donde yo dormía,el se sentó en una silla que había en la habitación y yo me senté en la cama me le quede mirando con curiosidad ya que el siempre me contaba las cosas desde un principio pero esta vez no fue así ya que estuvimos un buen rato en silencio.

Midorikawa: mm Osamu-nii me contaras?

Osamu: no se si hacerlo

Midorikawa: no creo que sea algo malo

Osamu: bueno es que un amigo mio me dijo que le gustaba su amigo que era como un hermano para el pero el se casara con otra persona y no sabe si decirle ¿que crees que debería decirle a mi amigo?

Midorikawa: ehh? y como se llama tu amigo? Bueno pues no se...creo que debería decirle pero tal vez no, ya que se lo hace puede que todo cambie,ademas yo no se de esas cosas

Osamu: mido-chan me acabas de contestar como si ya te hubiera pasado jajajaja y parece que si sabes

Midorikawa: bueno no me ha pasado nunca y no lo se

Osamu: y entonces de donde sacaste todo lo que me dijiste?

Midorikawa: la culpa la tiene suzuno y aprhodi

**/Fuera del Flash Back/**

Suzuno: alto alto! como que culpa mía?

Aphrodi: eso! que yo sepa a suzuno ni ami nos sucedió algo así!

Midorikawa:no me interrumpan!

Haruya: déjenlo hablar quieren?

An: shhhh! Mido-chan continua porfa

Midorikawa: ok ya continuo pero no me interrumpan mas,ok?

Todos menos Midorikawa: Si

**/De vuelta la Flash Back/**

Bueno como iba contando, Osamu me quedo mirando un rato para luego reírse cosa que no me gusto pero al final acabamos riéndonos los dos y no se el por que.

Midorikawa: oye Osamu eso era lo que te preocupaba?

Osamu: si..

Midorikawa:de veras?

Osamu: si si no te preocupes!

Midorikawa: vemos una película?

Osamu: ok pero yo la elijo!

Midorikawa: vale!

Nos pusimos a ver la película que era de miedo así que me la pase abrazado a Osamu ya que me daba miedo,el sabia perfectamente que luego no podría dormir bien cuando acabo la película Osamu apago el televisor.

Osamu: bueno, yo me voy a dormir

Midorikawa: Duerme conmigo!

Osamu: por que debería?

Midorikawa: hazte responsable! por tu culpa ya no podre dormir!

Osamu: vale vale dormiré contigo

Nos fuimos a dormir pero yo no podía conciliar el sueño ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos me acordaba de la película, solo escuchaba la risa de Osamu al ver como me movía en la cama ya que no podía dormir bien.

Midorikawa: No te rías!

Osamu: jajajaja ok no me rió jajajaja

Midorikawa: no le veo la gracia!

Osamu: yo si jajajaja

Me voltee a ver lo algo enojado mientras el seguía riéndose hasta que paro al ver como me sentaba en la cama y lo miraba con enojo falso.

**/Fuera del Flash Back/**

Suzuno y Afuro: mido si quieres no sigas contándolo

Midorikawa: no..no pasa nada!

Suzuno: mentiroso

Midorikawa: porfaaaaaaa!

Afuro: vale vale! Pero no te quiero ver durmiendo ni con suzu ni conmigo,vale?

Suzuno: tan poco te pases aprhodi

Midorikawa: pero Afuro tiene razón,se que después de esto me iré a dormí con suzu ya que afu-kun me da miedo

Afuro: yo no doy miedo!

Suzuno: mejor continua y tranquilo que dormirás conmigo

Midorikawa: Arigato! suzu-chan

**/Volviendo al Flash Back/**

Se sentó en la cama y me quedo mirando fijamente cosa que me puso nervioso por que no soporto que me miren así y el lo sabe,sentí que se me acerco ,me cogió d ellas mejillas y sonrió así que yo tambien lo hice.

Osamu: mido-chan como puedes ser tan pero taaaaan despistado?

Midorikawa: ehh? Por que lo preguntas?

Osamu: mido-chan tu te quieres casar con ese vampiro?

Midorikawa: que hiroto-kun es un vampiro?

Osamu: no, no lo es

Midorikawa: que susto! Y si me quiero casar con el por?

Osamu: por nada, pero mido-chan yo te quiero solo para mi

Midorikawa: queee?

Osamu: lo que escuchaste

Se acerco a mi yo seguía confundido por lo que dijo hasta que me beso en los labios me quede en shock por varios minutos hasta que lo aleje de mi.

Midorikawa: que..que haces?

Osamu: mido-chan te amo desde hace mucho tiempo pero eres tan despistado que no te das cuenta de nada que no sea un helado y ese estúpido vampiro

Midorikawa: ehh? yo no soy despistado! Y hiroto-kun no es un vampiro!

Osamu: si lo eres!

Me volvió a besar sentí como me ataban las manos mientras me besaba yo solo podía intentar zafarme del agarre pero no pude me a costo en la cama seguía besándome hasta bajar a mi cuello me asuste mucho que empece a patalear y llorar de miedo.

Osamu: no te preocupes te gustara

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá! Ya que mi papa anda cerca muy cerca y no quiero escribir cosas no aptas para menores de 18 XDD bueno seria casi no del todo pero casi XD**

**espero que les haya gustado!**

**Les dejare las preguntas**

**1º.Que les pareció? Muy largo?**

**2º.Quieren que Osamu sufra en el prox cap?**

**3º. Creen que me sali del tema?**

**4º.Que creen que deveria hacer con Ulvida y Rean?**

**5º.Es beuno que pregunte tanto?**

**6º.Meresco algún review?**

**Bueno me despido! Que me tengo que ir a dormir! O mi papa me castigara**


	4. Que hace el aquí?

**Hola perdonad por la tardanza de los caps pero es que me había ido de viaje y no pude subir las contys! Pero lo bueno es que he ido haciendo contys y pobre ir subiendo cuando pueda y lo siento de corazón ya que en este tiempo que he estado sin Internet estaba preocupada ya que no podía subir las contys! Ya que me encanta que me dejes review y escribir para vosotros/as! me hace feliz y me faltaba vuestros ánimos para seguir escribiendo!**

**Umiko: bueno pero lo importante es que ya tenemos la contys para vosotros/as!**

**Kasumi: Como ya saben Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, ya que le pertenece a Level-5 y nosotras los utilizamos para bienes nada inocentes!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: Que hace el aquí?**

**/Continuación del Flash Back/POV Midorikawa/**

El siguió besándome y manoseándome tenia tanto miedo que cogí la lampara le di en la cabeza lo único que pude hacer en esos momentos fue levantarme y salir corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, hasta llegar al pueblo, pedí una posada en una casita y ahí me quede a dormir bueno no pude ni dormir ya que cuando cerraba los ojos me acordaba de lo que había pasado horas atrás.

/A LA MAÑANA SIGUEINTE/

Me desperte me arregle y le page a la señora que me habia dejado dormir en su casa,me fui a buscar algun transporte para llegar a mi reino, cuando...

Osamu: Donde crees que vas?

Midorikawa: ..a..algun..lu..lugar... lejos ...de... ti...

Osamu: mido mido mido~tu de mi no te podrás librar~

Midorikawa: por que no?

Osamu: por que? te lo dire de esta forma! Si te casas con ese estúpido princesito todos tus seres queridos seran descuartizados delante de ti y tu no podras hacer nada, si hablo de tus padres, tu queridisimo princesito, al afeminado de afuro y a tu mejor amigo el que tiene cara de mujer como se llama mmm asi! Suzuno.

Midorikawa: no! Porfavor no les hagas nada! are lo que quieras pero no les hagas nada!

Osamu: entonces antes de tu boda tendras que decir que no puedes casarte por que ya eres de otra persona o sino escapate y ya esta! Pero tendras que volver a mi y si no lo haces te buscare por cielo y tierra! Y cuando te encuentre te arrepentiras de no haber venido a mi!

Midorikawa: lo are! Pero porfavor no les vallas hacer nada!

Osamu: no les are nada! No me interesan pero ya sabes!

**/FIN FLHAS BACK/**

Todos menos mido,afu y suzu: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Haruya: y por eso suzuno te escondia en tu casa?

Midorikawa: si..

Hiroto: y tambien por eso no podias haberte casado conmigo

Midorikawa: si..

Ulvida: y gracias a eso yo si podre casarme con mi Hiro-kun

Rean: y gracias a eso te casaras con tu peor pesadilla

Suzuno: y como no cerréis esa bocaza que tenéis, aprenderéis a tenerle miedo a algo

Afuro: y yo que estuve a puntito!

Mido y Suzu: a puntito de que?

Afuro: pues ese día yo me había ido a dormir en casa de suzu en ese tiempo no estaba comprometido con mi Tsundere de Atsuya!

Midorikawa: enserio?! y que paso! yo siempre me la paso bien cuando duermo con suzu

Suzuno: no me digas! si me descuido te comes todos los helados!

Midorikawa: no exageres!

Suzuno: no exagero!

Afuro: ya ya! y pues...mejor no hablo aun no me he casado y tengo una juventud por delante, solo te dire algo ese día aprendí a que es malo intentar emborrachar a suzuno

Midorikawa: ahh era eso! Yo pensé que era algo mas importante

Haruya: que te paso,para que no lo quieras emborrachar? Y por que querías emborracharlo?

Hiroto: eso es raro

Rean: Afuro no me digas que antes de conocer al Tsundere Numero 1

Afuro: 1. Suzuno tiene un sensor anti-violaciones como todos los tsunderes, 2. mm por que suzuno es un plato muy difícil de comer! Y 3. Atsuya es fácil de domar

Suzuno: 1. no tengo ningún sensor, 2. no soy ningún plato de comida y 3. solo ahí que encontrarle el lado a Atsuya y todo es fácil

Midorikawa: pero suzu para nosotros es fácil tratar con Atsuya ya que bueno esta ehh tu me entiendes suzu

Ulvida: ya se! Estays en eso de .U.S.

Haruya: y que es eso?

Rean: Ukes Solteros

Hiroto: y que hacen ahi?

Afuro: mi atsu esta ahi!

Suzuno: no ya no ahora estamos atsu,kaze y fubu en U.C.O.A

Ulvida: que eso es Ukes Comprometidos por Obligacion o amor

Midorikawa: pero suzu no va a ninguna ya que tiene que ir a terapia

Afuro: cierto suzu hoy te tocaba verdad?

Suzuno: por un dia que me la salte no pasa nada

Haruya: terapia?

Hiroto: terapia de que?

Suzuno: terapia para la perdida de memoria

Midorikawa: cierto, suzu no creo que sea bueno saltársela

Afuro: sii! yo quiero que recuerdes lo bellos momentos que pasaste conmigo!

Suzuno: pase buenos momentos?

Atsuya: si yo tambien quiero saber!

Afuro: sii! lo malo es que no fue tu primer beso

Midorikawa: callate Afuro!

Hiroto: shhhh Afuro!

Haruya: emm

Atsuya: ahh eso no lo sabia!

**/POV Suzuno/**

Detrás de Afuro estaba Atsuya su prometido con algo en las manos y parecía enojado dios en que lió te me tistes Afuro Terumi! Y el me beso alguna vez? y como que no era mi primer beso? ehh no entiendo! ojala no hubiera perdido la memoria en aquel accidente aun que este yendo a esa terapia no recuerdo bien algunas cosas como me gustaría volver a recuperar todos mis recuerdos solo me acuerdo de las cosas que he podido recuperar en estos meses, ya ha pasado 1 año des de el accidente que sufrí

**/POV NORMAL/**

Afuro: pues si fue algo muy triste pero consegui besarlo es lo in...portante...-Afuro palidecio mientras se giraba-yo atsuya juro que eso fue cuando...-no puedo terminar ya que solo puedo recibir un golpe que lo dejo en el suelo desmayado

Midorikawa: pobrecito! Por que fuistes tan bruto!

Atsuya: pobrecito?! que pobrecito y que carajos!-se fue llendo mientras arrastraba a afuro pero parese que se acordo de algo y se de volvio

Atsuya: tengo que contarte algo importante mido-dijo serio pero serio serio

Continuara...

**Capitulo 5: **

Midorikawa: y que es eso?

Atsuya: la verdad es que...

Midorikawa: es que?

Atsuya: es que..

Suzuno: HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-grito enojado y estresado de tanta bobada

Atsuya: el esta aquí!

MidorikawA: el.. esta aquí?

Atsuya: si

Midorikawa & suzuno: KYAAAA EL SEÑOR HELADOOOOOO ESTA AQUÍ !-salieron corriendo del castillo

Afuro: el señor helado?

Atsuya: quería decir Osamu ,malditos adictos al helado

Afuro: a si son ellos

Nagumo: Osamu? Señor helado? O.o

Hiroto: sera mejor seguirlos

Entonces todos salieron corriendo tras esos dos adictos al helado cuando se ve a alguien disfrazado de helado

Suzuno&Midorikawa: SEÑOR HELADO!

X1: señor helado esta contento de verte MI pequeño midorikawa

Suzuno: ese no es el señor helado

Nagumo: el es Osamu!

Midorikawa: que queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee entonces no es el señor helado Q.Q

Entonces de un movimiento osamu se quito el disfraz que tenia, cogio a midorikawa y salio corriendo con el en brazos

Todos: NOOOO

salimos corriendo tras el pero no se sabe como Osamu choco y callo al suelo con midorikawa delante de ellos estaba el verdadero señor helado!

: uff hace mucho calor aquí!

Suzuno&Midorikawa: *¬*

Nagumo: madre mia ni estando en aprietos esos dos no dejan de pensar en helado

Atsuya & Afuro: No!

Osamu:maldito helado! apartate o te juro que sabras que es bueno

Midorikawa: No le haras nada al !

Suzuno: No te lo permitire!

De los dos adictos al helado desprendia un aura maligna(mas de la que cree uno que pueda desprender suzu)entre los dos golpearon,masacraron,ataron y torturaron a Osamu.

TODOS: O.O WFT!

Suzuno & Midorikawa: JAMAS ASESINARAS A !

Osamu: X.x ja..jamas me..metere...con..u..un..uke...ad..adicto...al..he ..helado

**/DESPUES DE ESO TODOS VOLVIERON AL CASTILLOS(MENOS OSAMU)/**

Nagumo: Bueno hoy fue un dia muy largo creo que todos deberian ir se a dormir

Suzuno&Midorikawa: sfi-mientras se comian al

Hiroto: si tienes razon-miro a esos dos adictos- o.o

Papa de Nagumo: Si! Bueno les daré sus habitaciones, tendrán que compartir habitación así que eso queda así: Hiroto y Midorikawa,Ulvida y Rean,Afuro y Atsuya,por ultimo, Nagumo y Suzuno.

Nagumo: por que me toca dormir con el?

Suzuno: lo mismo digo por que?

Papa de Nagumo: pues por que ustedes dentro de 1 mes se casan~

TODOS(menos el papa de nagumo): 1 MES!

Mama de Nagumo: Si eso decidimos

Ulvida: y por que yo no puedo dormir con mi prometido?

Mama de Nagumo: por que NO!

Papa de Nagumo: a cenar y luego adormir

Entonces los padres de Nagumo los llevo a sus respectivas habitaciones, después, de haber cenado, las chicas estaban enojadas de no poder dormir en la misma habitación que las personas que querían.

/En la Habitacion de Nagumo y Suzuno/

Nagumo y Suzuno ya se habian puesto el pijama y cepillado los ya se habia acostado en la cama que le tocaria compartir con el pelirojo, el albino no mas toco la almuhada y se quedo dormido bueno hay que tener cuenta que fue un dia muy Nagumo se fue acostar se quedo mirando un buen rato al albino durmiendo.

Nagumo: tan lindo...-susurro mientras se acercaba a el,sus caras estaban cerca muy cerca quedaban a milimetros cuando...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Kasumi: Les gusto? bueno si lo se estaba corto u.u**

**Umiko:bueno para saber si les gusto*redoble de tambor***

**Kasumi&Umiko: que comience"El Show de las tontas preguntas de Kasumi&Umiko" como siempre 6**

**1º estaba corto verdad?**

**2º les gusto?**

**3º lo corte en buen momento no? jejeje**

**4º se preguntara que hacia alli un helado gigante o no?**

**5º quieren que haga sufrir a Ulvida y a An?**

**6º Merecemos Review´s?**


End file.
